


Return

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After season six Toby looks to his future, and feels empty. When he comes back to the reopened EmCity he finds that some things are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

He didn’t really feel anything anymore. It was to late to start over, much too late. The bus was on its way out of the abandoned and tainted magician’s castle. There was a numbness eating its way to his bones. Everyone was gone, at least everyone that mattered. All the dead could form a freeway to hell. Next to him was a tired and pale Ryan, looking over his shoulder to see that his father was doing okay on his stretcher. No Cyril anymore, fried on account of being deemed mentally competent enough to die. Three cheers for the state.  
“You okay?” Ryan asked as if that made any difference.  
“Not really but thanks for asking,” said Toby and sighed. Ryan had no brother left, and he had no Chris. Their life support systems were both gone. Gloria was gone too, at least for the time being.  
*

They got taken to another prison upstate, smaller and no glass doors. Didn’t really feel like home. Ryan kept asking for his father, even though he knew it was pointless. The old man was dying. When Ryan learned of his passing he cried. Toby looked at him across the table and took his hand. Ryan let him. No hack told him to let go. Ryan still had Suzanne, she’d visit as often as she could, but Gloria was elsewhere. Perhaps she’d be back in EmCity when it reopened. Toby looked at the unfamiliar, hostile environment. Plenty of people with attitude, but he no longer feared them. What could they do that Vern hadn’t already done? Could they make him fall in love and break his bones? Kill him?  
*  
Angus took Holly and Harry to see him, and there was a spark of affection that clawed its way to his numb core. At least they were alive, and maybe they’d be safer now that Vern was dead. Marion came to visit once, and talked of an attractive co-worker. As if she needed his blessing to fall in love again. He gave it gladly anyway. He’d not have a chance of parole for a long time, even if Schillinger’s death was declared an accident. They were reopening the files on Metzger, maybe they could pin it on him this time.  
*  
His new cellie was a pretty twink who’d be prag material if anyone took the chance. Toby casually offered protection, and watched the guy roll over and suck him without needing to be asked. Did that make him another Vern or just lucky? Whatever, the young man’s lips on him felt good. It had been years since anyone touched him like that. Despite what he told Chris, he and Marion never got that far. He could try asking Ryan, but Ryan was still too straight to fuck him. Well, give him a few more years and he’d take whatever comforts he could find.  
*  
The twink was transferred out and Toby hardly missed him. Someone else would come along. He hung out with Ryan and Pancamo. They were probably thinking of starting a new drug trade. Soon EmCity would reopen, might as well practice. Torquemada was talking to them and they seemed to get along. Miguel and Ryan kept giving each other searching looks. Maybe comfort was something they both needed.

And so they were back in EmCity, it looked the same but a bit grayer. He roomed with an accountant who’d never suck his dick. Miguel slunk round with Ryan, while he and Torquemada started business. Ryan’s eyes on Miguel reminded him of someone. Someone he now almost had forgotten was ever real. He seemed like a nightmare or dream writ large. He hadn’t even thought of him for weeks. Chris. He’d be back soon, but he might as well have died. They were through. Their epic breakup just before Chris fell would stick. He’d be recovered in a matter of weeks. Well, hurrah. Toby went to his session with Pete and it was like nothing had changed. Pete told him of the value of forgiveness. Well did she want him back with Chris?  
*  
He couldn’t forgive Chris, not for all the death and destruction he’d caused. The offer of parole was off the table, as agent Taylor had left the feds to start a detective agency, and the Tibbets case was dead. He lay awake that night and didn’t think of his former lover and enemy.  
*  
He wasn’t thinking of Chris for days, just getting on with his usual business. His roomie was asking about him. Ah, the prison rumor mill. “They said you were epically in love.”  
“What of it? I was lonely and needed someone to suck my cock. He did it gladly.”  
“And now?”  
“What?”  
“What if you need someone to do that?”  
“You offering?”  
“Oh God, no, I’m straight. Just saying he’s not and he loves you.”  
“Bullshit. He never loved me, he just wanted someone to control and play games with, like a bored cat plays with a mouse.”  
“Fine. Have it your way.”  
He would.  
*  
Chris came back and he looked like he always did, maybe a little tired. Toby nodded to him when he came through the processing. Chris caught his gaze and nodded back. That was all. Neither of them spoke. Chris’ new sponsor talked to him at breakneck speed. He seemed to be happy to have someone listen to him. Toby went back to his game of cards with Rebadow. He had no words left to say to Chris, the latest betrayal had left him weary to the bone.  
*  
He saw Chris and his new cellmate looking cozy on the promenade. Well good for him. With someone new, he’d never come looking for their fucked up shit again. Or maybe he’d just delay the inevitable. New cellmate had a short sentence, but you could trust Chris to mess that up. He did before after all.  
*  
Sister Pete asked him to talk to Chris, just once. To close the book so to speak. He couldn’t do that. Wouldn’t even though Ryan was talking to Chris and letting him in on the drug trade. He and Chris could be friends, so long as they left Toby out of it.  
*

He was numb and grey, and the days crept by and that was fine. Chris’ new roomie turned up dead, oh Chris what did he do to piss you off? Or was it really an overdose? Who could tell? He asked Ryan who shrugged it off. The guy was a nobody and soon forgotten.

He saw Chris from across the quad, eyes boring into him like before. So he was done pretending not to care? Chris touched his crotch and grinned at him. Really? Did he think Toby was so easy? Not anymore. 

“Hey,” Chris was addressing him for the first time in months, in the cafeteria.  
“Hey yourself. What is it this time? You have some new scheme you want help with?”  
“Nah. Just saying hey. It’s been a while.”  
“Not long enough.”  
Chris’ hand was stroking his thigh and he flinched.  
“Long enough. You missed me. Heard some loser played prag to you. How’s it feel to be a master?”  
“I’m not that. I’ll never be that.”  
“Oh high and mighty Tobias Beecher is too good for that stuff, huh? You missed my cock inside you didn’t you?”  
“Oh shut up” But his breath caught in his throat.  
“Did you think that other guy was anything like you? That I’d forgotten you?”  
“I hoped so.”  
“No way. Even death won’t make me forget you. I’ll have you again. Reclaim you. You’re mine. You always will be. Dream of me, deep inside you making you scream, baptizing you with my come. ”  
Toby said nothing. Chris grinned and left.

He dreamt of Chris that night. He dreamt of Chris breaking his bones, fucking him with abandon, kissing his lips, falling to what wasn’t his death. 

“I heard you talked to him,” said the accountant.  
“Yeah. It’s over. “  
“Hah. You looked real cozy. And he wants to suck your dick. Hell he’d do it willingly. Can you toss that away?”  
“Easily,” said Toby and wondered if Chris had paid the guy to speak for his case.  
“Suit yourself,” said the guy and went back to his crossword.  
*  
Toby carefully avoided Chris for weeks, and Chris left him alone. He was busy starting up Ryan and the others’ new business and seemed to have forgotten their talk. Toby knew better, he was just biding his time. He had years to get through and playing games was a favorite past time. Lately Ryan and Miguel were thick as thieves, with Torquemada watching happily. And odd trio.  
*  
Toby occasionally ran errands for Ryan, and at one point Ryan asked him to meet someone under the stairs. He shrugged and agreed to it. Felt like a trap, but since when had that stopped him.  
*  
Beneath the stairs he found Chris waiting. He was hardly surprised. At least he wouldn’t get shanked. He’d get fucked that was for sure, one way or another.  
“The fuck do you want?” he asked, all attitude and false bravado.  
“You,” said Chris and embraced him from behind. He struggled, but Chris’ grip was iron. Held close against that body, he stopped moving. Chris smelled like sweat and sex already. His erection was poking into Toby’s ass through he layers of clothing between them. “Oh fuck,” he said as Chris breathed warmly against his neck. “Yeah. That’s it, give in to me baby.”  
He didn’t really, but Chris’ hand was on his cock and he was pumping it quickly, determined to get him off. The hand was slick with sweat and it didn’t take long for him to climax. He moaned and shot warm come across Chris’ hand and his own pants. Chris was sighing against his neck and held on to him. Chris humped him and soon he came too, whispering his name and cursing. Now Chris let him go. “Kiss me,” he said. Foolishly, he did. The feel of that mouth on him was familiar, and he couldn’t help but sigh a little. Chris held on to him like he was a lifeboat in a storm. “I didn’t forgive you just because I was horny,” Toby muttered and left, semen drying in his pants. He sensed Chris’ cheshire grin behind him. He might think this a victory.  
*  
Toby walked the walk of shame even though no one really was looking. They all knew about him and Chris anyway. Just because of a moment’s weakness he wouldn’t give in. Let Chris think he had the upper hand for now.  
*  
Accountant guy moved out and Chris somehow moved in. McManus probably thought it was a good idea or he was too resigned to care. Toby sighed and watched as Chris confidently planted himself on the lower bunk like nothing had changed.

“So you’re back with him?” asked Ryan.  
“No. He just thinks we are.”  
“Uh huh. And you haven’t fucked seven ways to sunday?”  
‘”That’s beside the point. I was horny. Don’t you get horny?”  
“I think of Gloria and jerk off.” Riight. Not Miguel.  
*  
That first night he waited for Chris to make a move. Sure enough, he did. Chris dragged Toby into the lower bunk, and he let it happen. He had a choice, give in to Chris now or wait and do it later. He’d come too far to turn back, and all roads eventually lead him to this anyway. Toby caught his breath and helped Chris strip him of his clothes. Chris started preparing him for the invasion he dreaded and yearned for. It was like this wasn’t happening to him at all. He felt oddly distant, but when Chris shoved his cock inside he fell back to reality. Toby screamed with pain. It had been too long without this, and he’d forgotten about the results of a large cock penetrating such a small orifice. Chris moaned with pleasure and took Toby’s cock in a firm grip.  
“That’s it baby,” he whispered. “Now I’ve got you and I’m never letting you go.” He shuddered, but a starburst of awakened desire soon made all rational thought melt away. Chris was inside him, fucking him and it wasn’t a just a lonely body seeking another or numbness anymore. He felt alive and in pain again. The emptiness was gone, supplanted by a feeling without name. “Chris,” he said and felt Chris reach his climax and flood him with warm semen. Oh fuck. He followed, screaming so loud he must have woken the dead he always dreamed of. Chris didn’t let him go until it was morning, a warm weight across his back, a comfort and a pain to rend his heart asunder.  
“I love you,” he said, despite himself.  
“I love you,” said Chris and waited for count.  
It was like before. He was a fool for love, but maybe a little wiser this time. He’d shrug off any pointed looks or told you so’s. He had someone he still loved and that was at least better than being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
